


They Don't Know About Us

by Little_Giant08



Series: SuperCorp Love Songs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Giant08/pseuds/Little_Giant08
Summary: They don't know about usThey don't know about the I Love You'sThey don't know about the up all nightsThey don't know I've waited all my lifeJust fo find a love that feels this right





	1. They Don't Know About Us

_***RING* *RING*** _

“Kara, your phone is ringing.”, came a soft voice.

Kara raises her head to look where her phone was on the nightstand, reaches over to grab it and saw that it was a phone call from her sister Alex. That made her groan as she answers the call.

_**[Kara, there’s a meeting at the DEO.]** _

“Okay, I’m coming.”, Kara says with a sigh.

Then she ends the call as she places it back on the nightstand. Kara flops back down onto the bed again with her staring at the ceiling before the most beautiful and soft voice spoke to her.

“Supergirl emergency?”, came the soft-like velvet voice.  
“No, just a meeting at the DEO.”, Kara says as she turns around to snuggle deeper into the warmth of the body next to her.

A low chuckle escapes their lips as they wrap their arms around Kara and tightens the hold before Kara’s phone rang again. Kara groans as she removes herself from the warmth that has to loosen their arms. Kara grabs her phone and saw that it was a text message from Alex, telling her to hurry up.

“Well, I better get going or else they’ll come crashing through my apartment.”, Kara says.

“Do you want me to leave then?”, the person still laying on Kara’s bed says.  
“No, sleep a bit more since you have a meeting in the morning. Plus, it won’t take long so I’ll return before you know it.”, Kara says as she walks towards her closet.

“Hmm..”, came a reply.

Kara turns around to see when it suddenly got quiet after that answer. A smile appears on her lips as she saw that her lover had fallen back asleep again. Kara quietly makes her way towards the sleeping figure and bend down to their level, looking at their angelic face with a soft smile.

“I love you, Lena.”, Kara says as she kisses Lena’s forehead before going to kiss her cheeks.

Kara straightens up again and turns around to leave, but a something stops her in her track. Kara looks down to see Lena’s hand holding her wrist making her eyes travel the hand up to the arm before meeting with beautiful emerald eyes.

“I love you, too, Kara.”, came Lena’s sleepy voice and soft smile.

Kara’s heart swells from the confession and butterflies dances in her stomach from the smile Lena gives her, only her. Kara bends down and angle her head a bit before lips met lips. Kara smiled as she felt Lena smile into their kisses.

“You should really go before your sister calls again or send the whole DEO into your apartment.”, Lena says, letting go of Kara’s wrist.

Kara lets out a sigh, “Okay.”

Kara walks towards the window and unlocks it as she opens it and jumps out as she soars through the sky and towards the DEO. Lena watches as Kara’s figures get smaller and smaller before she scoots over to Kara’s side of the bed and snuggles into Kara’s pillow before she lets out a content sigh before falling asleep again to the smell of Kara.

Meanwhile, Kara leaves the apartment, she listens to the steady beating of Lena’s heart, as a smile appears on her lips before she flies faster to the DEO so she could come back home faster.

_**Home** _

Just thinking about that makes her heart swell with so much affections and love for the woman certainly laying in her bed right now, knowing that she is the cause of the butterflies in her stomach and pride she felt whenever Lena comes  _home_ just to tell her about new projects and everything  _Lena_.

 

Once Kara reaches the DEO, she lands softly onto the balcony before she walks inside and towards where the meeting room was. Kara walks slowly as she looks around before letting out a tired yawn from the active she did as Supergirl before. After arriving at the meeting room, Kara saw through the glass wall that her friends were there as well as J’onn.

Kara slowly opens the door and silent got inside as she hears them talking. Closing the door behind her quietly as she makes her way towards Winn, who was typing away on the computer, and took a seat next to him. Then she leans over to whisper to him, surprising him in process.

“What are they talking about?”, Kara asks.

“Oh, geez?! Kara, you scared the crap out of me.”, Winn says, putting a hand over his fast beating heart, from what Kara could hear.

That snaps Alex’s and J’onn’s attention as they turn towards her before Alex let out a sigh of relief.  
“Good, you’re here. I thought you would never show up, having me to come to get you since it took you a while.”, Alex says.

Kara lets out a sheepish smile before replying to her sister, but her mind drifts back to Lena in her bed, tangled in her bed sheet with hair fanning out, moonlight as her light, making her skin glow in the light. As her chest slowly rise and fall to the rhythmic of her heartbeat.

“Sorry, I was….distracted.”, came Kara’s quiet reply, mind still with Lena.

Alex raises an eyebrow when she saw her sister’s distant look when she replies to her statement.

“Okay? Anyways, let's continue with the problem on hand right now.”, Alex says, “Since we’re still figuring out how to solve our alien problem right now, with the new threat that is going and seems to not figure out a solution just yet.”.

Kara snaps out of her dazed state as she zone in onto what they were discussing about and became serious at once listening to what her sister and J’onn was talking about. Somehow, along the way to listening to her sister and them discuss the problem, her mind slowly drifts back to Lena once again, bring a small smile onto her face.

Alex was listening to J’onn give his opinion on the matter before she turns to her sister, frowning as she knew Kara could never sit still in a meeting. When she turned around, causing her to raise her eyebrow once again when she saw that Kara had a faraway look on her face again.

“Kara?...Kara?...”, Alex quietly whisper to Kara, but she does not seem to budge.

Alex frowns a bit before shaking her little sister, making Kara snaps out of her dazed-state once again. Kara turns to look at Alex with a confuses stare before turning to see J’onn giving her a look, raise an eyebrow and all, as she saw that everybody was looking at her.  
“Something on your mind, Supergirl?”, J’onn asks, stern voice, hands behind his back as he looks at Kara.

Kara lets out sheepish smile as she rubs the back of her neck, “No, sir. Nothing, just still tired from waking up is all.”.

J’onn rolls his eyes as he lets out a small smile before continuing on with the meeting. Alex turns to give Kara a look, but in return, she gets the famous Kara Danvers smile. This makes Alex shake her head before she turns around to listen back to the meeting.

 

The meeting finally finished after what seems to be like an eternity. Kara got up happily and hurryingly as she was ready to get out of the room, but stops when she hears Alex call after her. Kara turns around to give her sister a confused look as well a worried look, “Yeah?”.

Alex walks towards Kara as she bids the people in the room goodbye as she walks out the door. Kara confused still, follows after Alex into the hallway, where her sister was waiting for her.

“Care to tell where your mind was during the meeting?”, Alex says as they walk down the hallway. Kara turns to look at Alex–confused still–to ask what she meant, “What do you mean?”.

“It’s just that you had the faraway look on your face during the meeting today. I was just wondering what has got my little sister’s attention to not make her pay attention during the meeting, no matter how boring it was. Or, how she was the first one ready to zoom out of the room to go somewhere as she did seem to be in a hurry.”, Alex says in one go, making Kara stun as she stood rooted in her spot, mouth wide open, staring wide-eyed at her sister.

Kara opens and closes her mouth before she lets out a sigh and shrugs her shoulder before replying to her, “Well, I guess I just wanted to head back to bed because I’m still tired.”, _also because Lena is in bed, waiting for me...hopefully._  
Alex lets out a small chuckle as she shook her head at what Kara just had said, “And here I thought you wanted to go back to your apartment so badly was because someone was waiting for you in bed.”.

Kara lets out a small–nervous–chuckle as she shook her head.

“No. I’m just tired that’s all.”, Kara says. Alex nods her head as she looks at her watch before look up to Kara again, raising her eyebrow once again when she saw that Kara had that faraway look on her face again.

“You must be really out of it if you keep having that look on your face again.”, Alex says.

“Hmm...yesterday was just really tiring since we had to stop that goo monster and their abundant energy.”, Kara says letting out a yawn.

Alex lets out a laugh, shaking her head at her sister before walking towards her, slinging her arm around Kara’s shoulder, walking them towards the exit.

“How about we get breakfast, I’ll pay for waking you up so early.”, Alex says. Kara stops walking, turning to Alex, before letting out a bright smile, nodding her head.

“Okay, but first, let me change into my work clothes.”, Kara says and Alex nods her head before replying to Kara.

“Okay, I ’ll pick you up at your apart–”, Alex did not get a chance to finish her sentence when Kara cuts her off.

“No! I...I mean, no, it’s okay. I’ll just meet up with you at Noonan’s.”, Kara says with a nervous voice. This makes Alex’s eyebrow shot up at her sudden outburst.

“Are you sure? I mean I don’t mind.”, Alex says, now curious as to why Kara does not want her to come to pick her up. _It’s probably because she has someone over and does not want to tell me._ Alex feels hurt a bit when she thinks that. _But Kara would tell me anything, we’re sister._

Kara, who seems to know what her sister was thinking about, quickly explain to her. “It’s not like that, Alex. I just thought that you could order for us while I get change since I have work in like 3 hours. You could order since you know what I want already and I could quickly get change and maybe secretly fly here.”

  
Alex opens her mouth to say something, but close it when she thought that what Kara says made sense to her, so she nods her head. Somehow she was still curious and suspicious when she saw that Kara let out a breath of relief. Before Alex could say anything, Kara had flown off in superspeed already, up in the air, away from earshot.

“Huh? Weird, wondering what gotten into her.”, came Alex’s mumble.

 

Kara had quickly flown towards apartment within a couple minute as she lands on her balcony and opens it. She quickly walks towards her bedroom and opens the door quietly, peeking her head inside only to frown when she saw that no one was in her bed. _No wonder why I did not hear her heartbeat._

Kara walks towards her kitchen and saw a cup of coffee on the table with pancakes and a letter standing next to it. Slowly making her way there, she picks up the piece of paper and unfolds it before a smile breaks out.

 

_**Hello Darling,** _

_**I made you some breakfast before I left since it seems like your meeting was longer than you thought. So, I made you some pancake and coffee. Hope it's still hot when you arrive. Keyword, hope. Anyways, I’ll see you at lunch today.** _

_**Love, Lena** _

Kara smiles become brighter after she reads the note and puts it in her drawer as she looks at the food on the table. It seems that to her that Lena had left not that long ago, taking a guess, she probably left a couple of minutes ago since there were still steams coming out from her coffee mug.  
Kara quickly eats her breakfast as she remembers her breakfast date with her sister. When Kara was finished, she puts the plate and mug into the dishwasher as superspeed into her room, strips off her super suit and wore her work clothes. Which consist of a white with small polka dots dress shirt, dark green pants, and oxford shoes.

While she was almost done, she hears knocking. Kara turns around and pulls down her glass to the bridge of her nose as she squints her eye a bit to see who was behind her door. To her surprise, it was Alex, standing outside of her apartment, looking at her watch before raising her knuckle to knock once again.

“Coming!”, Kara shouts out as she puts her glass back on before walking out of her bedroom, “What is Alex doing here?”.

Once Kara was out of her room, she goes towards the door and opens it with confusion on her face. Alex smiles as she walks inside, secretly scanning the room before turning to give Kara a smile.

“Ready to go?”, Alex says with her hands in her pocket as she does a quick look around the room again, to see that nothing was out of place. Kara was confused still but nods her head as she smiles brightly to her sister.

They made their way out the door and into the hallway as Kara close the door behind her and lock it as they made their way to the elevator.

 

Lena quickly types away on her laptop as she frowns a bit and massages her temple before continuing with her documents. When all of a sudden, she hears her the door to her office opening, making her stop her typing and looks up, only to break out in a smile when she sees who it was that made their way in her office.

“Hello, love. How was your day?”, Lena asks as she gets up from her chair and walks around her desk towards Kara who was settling down their food onto the coffee table.

“I’m doing well other than Snapper yelling at me and whatnot.”, came Kara’s tired reply as she gives Lena a small pout. Lena lets out a chuckle as she stood in front of the pouting Kara before she leans in and kisses away Kara’s pout.

“Hi.”, Lena says with a dreamy smile on her face, looking straight into the sky blue eyes that she fell in love with.

“Hey.”, Kara says, a smile slowly appearing on her lips as she looks deep into Lena’s eye, mesmerize by its sway of color change from gray to beautiful light green.

“How as your day?”, Kara asks as they sat down on Lena’s couch.  
“Busy and stressful, but now that you’re here…. _happy_.”, Lena says, looking at Kara.

Kara smiles happily when she saw the breathtaking smile on Lena’s face and the way her dimples shows when she’s happy. It warms her heart knowing that she’s the reason why Lena was happy and never sad. _Lena deserves the whole world. She is just so good to not only me but those she cares and around her._

Lena notices how Kara’s smile got soft looking while she has a faraway look on her face. This makes her raise her eyebrow before she leans to capture Kara’s lips. This caught Kara off guard before returning the kiss back, making Lena smile into their kiss, also causing Kara to smile.

They break the kiss as Lena leans back to take a look at Kara, now instead of the faraway look, it was replaced with a dazed and love-struck look on her face. Smile, ever the softness that it is, makes her heart warms at seeing the look that was reserved for her and _only_ her. This makes Lena heart swell knowing that she is love with all Kara’s heart.

This only makes Lena lean in to capture Kara’s lip in a quick kiss before she leans back once again.

“What was that for?”, Kara asks, still dazed and love-struck, drunk on Lena’s kiss.

“For being so good to me and just being there for _me_.”, Lena says in her soft voice, full of love and emotion.

Kara frowns a bit before smiling and giving kissing Lena on her forehead. “I’ll always be there for you, besides, you’re so good to me too. Not only that, but you take good care of me, make me breakfast and cook dinner when you stay over. I love it when you give me a morning kiss and goodnight kisses. Also how you would scoot close to me because you’re cold or when you feel cuddly and hug me–”, what Kara was gonna say next was cut off when Lena quickly pecks Kara’s lips, shutting her up instantly, as her goofy smile takes place on her face once again.

“You’re rumbling, darling.”, Lena says, smiling as she sees Kara smiling face, knowing that she is the cause of that. _A smile reserve for me only._

“If that’s the outcome of me rumbling around you then I don’t mind since I get kisses from you. Not that I don’t get them, but still, getting kisses from you is always the best because you taste sweet to me and you have really soft lips–”, Lena kiss Kara once again before she pulls back chuckling before giving Kara a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her lips.

“I know what you’re doing, love. If you wanted a free kiss, all you have to do was asks.”, Lena says with a teasing tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but how about a kiss then since you kindly said I could ask for one?”, came Kara’s reply with her innocent sheepish smile.

“Dork.”, Lena mumbles before she leans in and kisses Kara on the lips again, grinning when she felt Kara smiling into the kiss as well. Then Kara’s stomach rumbles, causing Lena to lean back and let out the cutest laugh Kara has ever heard before going back to peak Kara’s lips again. “Let’s eat, yeah?”

All Kara could do was nod her head, somehow dazed from all the kisses she receives from Lena and the butterflies in her stomach. Lena catches sight of that and shakes her head as she begins opening their food for them to start eating.

 

After they’re both done eating, Kara realized that it was time for her to head back to CatCo once again. They clean up their mess and threw it into the trash bin as they stood in front of the door, looking into each other’s eyes. A soft smile spread across their face as Kara reach forward and takes Lena’s hand in hers.

Lena gives Kara’s hand a soft squeeze as she sees how Kara’s eyes seem to gleam with the sunlight that's been filtered into the room. This makes her eyes brighter than before as if she was looking at the sky. Kara smiles when she felt Lena squeezed her hand, as she slowly pulls Lena forward a bit.

All Kara could see was beautiful emerald eyes in her vision before she slow tilts her head and lean forward, smiling when her lip mets with the love of her life. After the little kiss, Kara pulls back a bit, making their forehead touch, eyes close before she encloses Lena in an embrace, arm encircling Lena’s waist as Lena’s arms go around Kara’s neck.

Kara turns her head a bit, nose in Lena’s hair that she had let down, getting a whiff of lavender and vanilla and everything _Lena_. Lena had her nose bury between the junction of Kara’s law and ear, smile as she presses small kisses to her jawline making Kara smiling into Lena’s hair.

“I love you.”, Kara says in a soft voice, so soft that is filled with love and warm, that it makes Lena’s heart swell and tears swell in the corner of her eyes before smiling into Kara’s neck, tighten her hold on Kara, love spreading through, hoping Kara could feel it as well.

“I love you, too.”, Lena says in a hushed whisper, so quiet that Kara wouldn’t hear it if it weren’t for her super hearing. This makes Kara smile as she could felt her heart swell with love and love that she held only for and _only_ Lena.

When the broke away from the hug, Kara gives Lena a smile filled with love as she kisses Lena’s forehead before letting go of her hand.

“I’ll see you tonight?”, Kara asks, hopeful Lena will say yes.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight, love.”, Lena says giving Kara a peak on the cheeks, “Thanks for the lunch, darling.”.

Kara smiles at the enduring nicknames Lena has for her, knowing that they were reserved only for her. Kara nods her head, happy to spend another night with the woman who holds her heart in her hand. “Okay, I’ll see you tonight then.”

Kara walks out the door as she bid Lena goodbye as the door close, signaling that Lena was going back to doing her work. As Kara was about to leave, Jess, Lena’s personal assistant, calls after her. Kara turns to give Jess a confused look as she walks to her desk.

“Yes?”, Kara says.

“I just want to thank you, Miss. Danvers. After you enter Miss. Luther’s life, we’ve been seeing her smiling a lot more, which is good because all my time working with her, all I’ve seen was sadness in her eyes, but it’s slowly being replace and I just want to thank you for that. Everybody here at L-Corp is thankful that you’re the reason to Miss. Luther’s smile. Miss. Luther deserves all the love and happiness in this cruel world that was thrown at her. Thank you once again for being there for Miss. Luther and being her support.”, Jess says in one go. Kara opens her mouth to reply back but close it suddenly when Jess puts on her serious secretary face on. “But if you break Miss. Luther’s heart, everybody, including me, won’t hesitate in making your life a living hell, Miss. Danvers.”

Kara gulps as she never seems Jess this scary before, but know that it was for Lena and she feels happy, knowing that there are so many people who care for Lena. “Don’t worry, I won’t ever break Lena’s heart, I would hurt myself before that ever happens.”, ending with her Sunny Danvers’ smile.

Jess nods her head, happy to hear Kara’s confession before bidding her goodbye, “Have a good day then, Miss. Danvers.”.

“You, too. Also, don’t overwork yourself. Make sure you and Lena have a good meal and resting time.”, Kara says as she walks towards the elevator, hand raised as she waves goodbye to Jess then she turns around to look at Jess as she steps inside the elevator, “Plus, she holds my heart, and is my world. I would always choose her and shower her with love and care because she is so good to me. To put it simply, I’ve fallen in love with her and I’ve fallen deeply which I don’t want to get out. And I hope what we have is forever.”, and with that the elevator door close with a smiling Kara Danvers behind the doors.


	2. A Love That Feels This Right

After Lena was done with her work, she starts to clean up her desk, stacking paper together as she puts them into her briefcase quickly. Lena gets up from her desk as she looks at her wristwatch, seeing it was close to the time, so she walks towards her door, opens it and saw that Jess was about to be done, too.

Jess looks up from her typing to see her boss there, out of her office before she could go in to drag her out. Lena sends Jess a smile, "Hey, you can head home now. Everything is done. Have a good night." Jess just opens her mouth from how early her boss was leaving but said nothing neither less since she did not want Miss. Luthor to stay longer than she is intended to.  _Thank Kara Danvers for coming into Miss. Luthor's live!_

Lena raises an eyebrow when she saw that her secretary's mind seem to be somewhere else.  _Maybe I'm overworking her. Jess deserve a vacation._ Lena nods her head at her happy suggestion as a smile breaks out before she taps onto Jess's desk, startling the poor girl. Lena gives her a sorry smile as she bid her goodnight and goodbye, "Hey, thank you for always being here and sticking by L-Corp when odds were stack against us.". _  
_

"It's my honor to be working for L-Corp and you, Miss. Luthor!", Jess quickly says but blushes when she hears Lena lets out a boisterous laugh, where the corner of her eyes crinkle, her nose scrunch cutely and her dimples on full display.  _Miss. Luthor looks so beautiful laughing_.

"Well, it is my honor to have such a hard working person like you working for me.", Lena says before her feature softens, "Really, thank you for always being there for me and taking care of my schedule."

Jess looks at her boss seeing how sincere and kind and beautiful, inside  _and_ outside, "It's no problem, Miss. Luthor. If in another universe, if you're still a CEO or someone higher, I would choose to work for you, no matter what. I'll choose to work with and for you, without a doubt, without a hesitation, Miss. Luthor.", Jess says with confidence and sincerity as Miss. Luthor was the best boss she has ever work for, smartest if she were to add.  _Also, a precious cinnamon roll that needs to be protected at all_ cost.

Somehow, this hits Lena in the feels, making her eyes misty and sting a bit as she has never seen this much devotion from someone other than Kara before in her life. Lena steps towards Jess, who was confused and worry if she did something wrong, but to only be surprised when Lena leans towards her and hug her. " _Thank you so much, Jess_."

Lena breaks the hug as she leans back and gives Jess a small smile filled with emotion, such as happiness and pride to have someone like her in her life. This makes Jess's chest swell with confidence and pride to know that she could bring such emotions to her boss, "No problem, Miss. Luthor."

Lena chuckles as she shakes her head a bit before walking towards the elevator and pressing the button, but suddenly, the door slides open, surprise both Jess and Lena. This makes Lena step back, heart pounding as to who it was that was coming to her company this late, but when the door slides open, she was surprised to see who was on the other side of the door.

" _Kara_.", came Lena's surprise and confuse voice.

Kara was there, standing in the elevator in her normal clothing with a sheepish smile with her finger scratching her cheek.

"Hi.", came Kara's voice with sheepishness and something full of love, just looking at Lena.

"What are you doing here?", came Lena's confuse voice, but neither less got inside the elevator with Kara as they bid Jess goodbye.

"I couldn't wait, so I thought about coming to pick you up from work...if that's alright with you.", Kara quickly says at the end. Lena smiles at Kara's cuteness and shyness before letting out a small chuckle, lean to kiss Kara's cheek. Then watch in amusement as red dance across Kara's cheek making them look like tomatoes.

"It's more than alright, darling.", Lene whispers into Kara's ear, sending a shiver through her spine, making Kara break out in a wide smile.

"Since you're here, what have you done at home already?", Lena asks as they got out of the elevator.

 _Home._ Kara smiles at how Lena calls her apartment home. Lena looks at Kara with a raised eyebrow as she saw that faraway look on her face once again and her love-struck smile.

"Dork.", Lena whispers as she kisses the corner of Kara's lips, catching the unguarded Kryptonian.

Kara turns towards Lena with such love and affection, Lena thinks that it would burst out of her if she does not shower someone with it. Which did happen as Kara dive in for a hug, surprising Lena as her eye widen before she lets out a lively laugh before returning the hug, "What is this for?"

They stood rooted in the spot outside of L-Corp, with each other in their arms. Kara just sighs as she leans her weight on Lena before answering her.

"It's thanks for showing me so much love.", Kara mumbling says. Lena gives a chuckle as she tightens her hold on Kara as she turns her head to kiss the side of Kara's head, "It's only natural to show love to someone they love, dear."

Kara leans back a bit to look at Lena's face before letting out a content sigh.  _Rao, her eyes are so beautiful_. Kara feels herself fall deeper in love with Lena as she looks at her eyes, bright even in the dark, shiny with lamp post not far away. So, Kara did the most obvious thing when you feel so much love for the person you love. You kiss them.

Kara kisses Lena as she was her lifeline and her  _world_. Lena smiles into the kiss before kissing back with as much affection as Kara has for her before pulling back a bit and chuckle to seeing Kara's pout when she broke the kiss. Lena gives a quick peak on Kara's lips before laughing as her pout instantly turns into a love-sick fool smile, "Let's go home now since I know you're probably hungry."

All Kara could do in her Lena-induce daze was nod her head as Lena pulls her towards her parked car. Kara quickly dazed out as she went to open the door for Lena, who chuckle at Kara's cute antics. Lena gets inside as Kara walks towards the driver's side and got in as she drove away from L-Corp. While inside, Kara let go of one of hand to reach over and grab to Lena's hand, somehow knowing that Kara would reach for her hand. Once their hands were interlaced with each other, Lena gives Kara's hand a squeeze as she looks at her with a content smile, knowing she is love and care for.

At a stop light, Lena leans over and kiss Kara on the cheeks, "I love you" surprising the Kryptonian. Kara turns to Lena with a happy confuse smile before driving again as the lights turn green, "What was that for?". Lena shakes her head, kissing Kara's cheek once again before leaning back and Kara, confuse but happy, squeezes Lena's hand.

Once they arrive at Kara's apartment, Kara parts the car and got out before super speeding over to Lena's side and opening the door for her. Lena laughs as she gets out of the car, going on her tippy toe to give Kara a kiss on her cheeks, "Thanks, love." causing Kara to break out in a goofy smile. They proceed to walk towards the building as they head inside and towards the elevator once again, pressing side by side with each other, smile so bright it could light up a dark room.

After they got inside Kara's apartment, Lena immediately walks towards Kara's room to change into more comfy clothes. Meanwhile, Kara was ordering the food as she brings out two cups and a bottle of wine from her fridge. Once it's settled on the table and her hearing that Lena had jumped into the shower, Kara gets up and walk towards her room. Kara goes into her closet and takes out some clothes for her as well, waiting for Lena to finish showering.

When Lena was done, she got out, a towel wrapped around her as she dries her hair with the other. Lena steps out of the bathroom into Kara's room where she sees Kara finish putting her clothes into the washer. Kara looks up when she heard Lena had finish showering, only to widen her eyes and a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.  _Oh, Rao, she's in a towel only._

Lena smirks knowing that Kara was checking her out, so she decides to tease her a bit. Lena slowly makes her way towards Kara while Kara was busy being in her own little world. Once Lena was close enough did Kara realize how close has she gotten, just making her blush more than she already was.

"Like what you see, darling?", Lena says in her low husky voice, sending shivers down Kara's spine. Lena leans back and smirks a little when she sees that Kara had gone still and a blush adorned on her cheeks, causing Lena to chuckle as she quickly gives Kara a kiss on the cheek before taking the clothes and going into the bathroom.

Kara felt her brain is fried after the little stunt Lena had pulled, but quickly snapped out of it when she felt Lena's lips on her cheek. Kara look to see that Lena had made her way towards the bathroom to change into her clothes, however, she noticed the way Lena's hips sway a bit more than normal. Kara's eyes travel up from her hips to her shoulder, only to catch Lena's eyes when she saw her looking over her shoulder. Then a blush appears on her cheeks when she saw Lena shooting a smirk at her before giving Kara a wink and disappearing into the bathroom with the door closing behind her.

"Oh Rao, she's gonna be the death of me.", Kara says as she falls back onto her bed, "Wait, what was I doing again?", did she realize she forget what she was doing in her room?  _I mean, who could after a stunt pull like that_.

Kara snaps out of her thinking when she hears her bathroom door opening, making her turn her head to see Lena dress in sweatpants and her university hoodie. The sight made Kara's heart swell with affection and love seeing Lena in her clothing. It also made her smile at how cute Lena looks, with a tad too big hoodie giving her sweater paw and baggy sweatpants on.  _Oh, Rao, how cute is she in those clothes_.

"You can go shower now while I wait for our takeouts.", Lena said, walking towards Kara and leaning down to give Kara a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, Kara got up and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower when she heard the knock on the door, "I got it, love. Go shower."

 

After they had eaten their takeouts, they were sitting on the couch with Lena leaning onto Kara's side, with Kara's hand draped over Lean's shoulder and bringing her closer to her as possible. They just snuggle on the couch as they watch episodes of  _Friends_ on Netflix. While they were watching that, Lena felt her eyes getting droopy as she was getting sleepy, making her lean her head onto Kara's shoulder before fixing her position, so her face was buried in between the crook of Kara's neck.

"Tired?", Kara asks in a soft voice as she gets a soft hum from Lena. This brings a smile to Kara's face as she turns her head to give Lena a kiss on the crown of her head.

Kara grabs the remote and turns off the T.V. and she was about to stand, but stops when Lena lets out a small whine, "Don't move, comfortable."

Kara lets out a chuckle, "But if we sleep on the couch, our back will be bad tomorrow."

"But I feel too comfortable to move.", Lena whines again, snuggling deeper into Kara's warm embrace, making Kara smile and chuckle at Lena's cute antics.  _A side only I know. The clingy and cute Lena_.

Kara waits until Lena's heartbeat goes into a steady rhythm, making her know that Lena had fallen asleep. So, as carefully as she can, Kara scoops up Lena in her arms, making Lena snuggle into her arms, face bury in her neck as she starts to float towards her room. When they reach the bed, Kara gently laid Lena down on her bed as she quietly climbs in bed with Lena. Kara turns off the light and turn towards Lena, and smile when Lena lets out a cute whine when she couldn't feel Kara. So Kara scoots closer towards Lena and puts her arms over Lena's waist, bring them closer together and lets out a quiet chuckle when Lena lets out a content sigh when in Kara's embrace, face buried in the crook of her neck, using her arm as a pillow instead of using the pillow itself.

Kara smiles as she kisses the crown of Lena's head, pulling the love of her life closer to her chest, quietly listening to the steady beating of Lena's heart, luring her to sleep.

"I love you.", came Kara's soft whisper love confession before being surprised by the reply.

"I love you, too.", came Lena's sleepy voice, yet filled with love and warmth. This brings a smile to Kara's face as she tightens her hold on Lena as she finally let sleep take over her.

*****

" _ **This just in, L-Corp has been attacked by 2 people of the anti-Luthors group. The building is now in shambles as 2 bombs exploded, but lucky no one was inside the building as L-Corp CEO had managed to evacuate her employees from the building while she was distracting the 2 people. However, she could not make it out, she was inside when the bomb went off and is now-wait....this just in Supergirl managed to find the CEO in the derbies of L-Corp! Supergirl saves the** day!_ "

Kara was sitting outside of the hospital emergency room as she claps her hand together, elbows on her knees as she felt anxious every ticking minute that goes by. When all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder, jolting her from her thinking, making her look to see who it is. Kara saw that it was her sister, Alex, giving her a worryingly look as she took the seat next to her.

"I head the news. Is Lena okay?", Alex asks.

"I don't know, she's still in there. They have not come out since Lena arrived.", Kara says as her voice cracks and her eyes water.

"Oh, Kara.", Alex says as she engulfs her little sister in a hug and that finally open the dams as Kara starts to cry silently on her sister's shoulder.

Alex rocks them back and forth as she tries to sooth Kara, but know that nothing would help as your best friend was almost killed in a horrible event. Then the doors to the emergency rooms open, making them look up to see the doctor come out with a sigh and worn-out look. Kara immediately walks up to the doctor, ready to ask a question, but stops when the doctor puts up her hand.

"Let's go to my office." the doctor said. Kara nods her head as she follows the doctor, Alex got up and was about to go with them, but the doctor stops her, "Sorry, you can't come. Only Kara is allowed."

Alex gave the doctor a dubious look, "What? Wh-", what she was gonna said got cut off, "Alex...please.", Kara pleads. Alex shuts her mouth as she glares at the doctor before nodding her head and sitting back down as she watches her little sister walk away with the doctor.  _Why is only Kara allowed to go? Isn't it suppose to be family only or significant others only? Unless...no, Kara would've told me....wouldn't she?_

Meanwhile, in the office, Kara sat down while the doctor sat at her desk before looking at Kara and giving her a small smile, "She's in a stable condition now, but we induce her in a sleep-induced coma so she could heal better and faster. Don't worry, it would only be a couple of months, maybe weeks depending on how fast Ms. Luthor heals."

Kara lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Dr. Kieran."

Dr. Kieran gives Kara a smile and nod as they exit her office as they walk towards Alex who immediately got up and walk towards them. Kara gives Alex a small smile as they bid Dr. Kieran goodbye. After the doctor left, they walk towards Lena's room, which is a private room.

"What did doc say?", Alex asks.

"Said that she's fine now, just in a sleep-induced coma to help her heal better.", Kara says. They reached Lena's room and Kara breath in and out before she opens the door. When Kara steps inside, she bit back a sob when she saw her girlfriend on the bed, breathing mask on, bandage everywhere. It hurts Kara's heart to see her always confidence and powerful love sleeping on the bed, looking vulnerable and hurt.

Kara slowly walks towards the bed and sat down on the chair next to Lena's bed. Alex walks towards Kara and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Lena will be okay and up before you know it. She's a strong girl, nothing can bring her down."

Kara gives her older sister a strained smile, nodding her head before turning to look at Lena again. Alex took a seat next to Kara, looking at Lena, seeing how the CEO looks make her feel out of place because Alex had always seen the CEO strong and so  _Lena_.

"Hey Kara, if you were dating or seeing someone, you would tell me right?", Alex says out of nowhere.

Alex watched as Kara stiffen, making her furrow her eyebrows, but said nothing as she did not want to spook her already spooked little sister. So she stays silent, waiting for Kara's reply.

"Yeah, you would be the first person I would tell.", Kara says, however, Alex noticed how Kara hesitated a bit before she answered, "Okay."

 

Then it became quiet between them as the day slowly went by, the sun slowly setting as the blinds block the sunlight, making Lena look paler than her normal complex.

"Hey, Alex....I...I need to tell you something.....", came Kara's voice, yet it trembles a bit. Alex sat up straight as she waits for Kara to continue, "...I'm seeing someone right now."

Alex's eyes widen at the news because she did not expect her baby sister to be dating or seeing someone because she seems so busy with her work life and seeing Lena... _Lena...what if it's-no, it's not possible..._ "How long?"

"Half a year now.", Kara says in a quiet voice, not taking her eyes away from Lena's sleeping form.

" _What?! Hal-Kara?! You kept this a secret for HALF a year now?! How could you?! I thought we told each other everything?!_ ", Alex says, shocked, angry, at the same time disappointed because her little sister had hidden from her for half a freaking year now. _And I thought Kara couldn't keep a secret, but looky here._

"Alex....I......I didn't want to tell you because I wanted that for myself for a while and they were scared of everyone reactions so we kept it a secret until they were ready.", came Kara's calm voice, yet Alex could hear how Kara's voice breaks a bit.

"Do I know them?", Alex asks softening before looking at her little sister now.

"Yeah...you know.....them.", Kara says, still not looking at her older sister knowing that she is looking at her right now.

Alex looks at Kara before looking at Lena then at Kara before switching between the two again. Then everything clicks in a place like the final puzzle was put in place. _How could I have missed it...All those smiles and sister night cancellation._

"Why a  _Luthor_?", Alex says the last name with venom.

 

" _Alex....please....not now...please._ ", Alex was about to protest but stops when she saw her baby sister turn to her, giving her a sad look, eyes tired and filled with  _so much sadness_ that it knocks Alex off her course. _I have never seen this much sadness in Kara's eyes before. The only time I saw this was when Kara's world was gone......maybe....maybe I wasn't seeing it right before. Maybe there was still sadness in Kara's eye, but she was able to hide it behind her sunny smiles and personality. Maybe the only time her sadness really disappear was the day she met Lena...Maybe Lena had become her world..._

*****

"You know you're not supposed to work right now and should be resting instead.", came a voice of stern and disappointment.

"Kara, I'm fine. Besides, I can't stop working since L-Corp won't run itself.", Lena says, closing off her laptop when Kara got in bed with her.

"I know that, but please. You just got discharged from the hospital not that long ago. I want you to rest... _please_.", Kara says, gently embracing Lena.

Lena did not say anything because she knew how scared Kara was when she finally woke up from her sleep-induced coma. Lena remembers Kara crying and saying how she was so thankful that Lena was here with her. Ever since that day, Kara has never left her side, always being so gentle with her and always hugging her in her sleep, afraid that if she wakes up, Lena would disappear.

Lena returns the embrace as she buries her face in the crook of Kara's neck as she inhales Kara's scent and warmth, that is slowly luring her to sleep. Kara was rubbing circles onto Lena's back as her other hand ran her fingers through Lena's hair. Then she listens to the steady beating of Lena's heart, knowing that she's here with her and in her arms. Kara slowly drifts to sleep listening to the steady beating of Lena's heart.  _I love you so much, Lena_.

"I love you, Kara.", came Lena's sleepy voice, making this bring tears to Kara's eyes as she embraces Lena even more as she buries her noise into Lena's hair, kissing the crown of her head, "I love you, too, Lena."

*****

"What is Lena Luthor doing here in the DEO?", Alex says to Kara, who is dressed up as Supergirl, glaring at Lena who is helping Winn with something.

"Because J'onn ask me to ask Lena for help.", came Kara's reply, a fond smile appearing on her lips when she sees Lena laughing at something Winn had said, "Also, can you stop glaring at Lena."

"Why can't I glare at her? She isn't supposed to  _know_ about the DEO....does she knows that your Supergirl?", Alex asks when she turns to give her little sister a hard stare.

"She knows.", Kara says.

"How could you let a  _Luthor_ know-", Alex stops when Kara turns to her, glaring at her when she heard how Alex had said Lena's last name.

"She's not her family.", Kara says, voice hard and held a protectiveness to it.

"That's what happened between Superman and Lex-",

"Stop right there, Alex. Lena has proven time and time again that she isn't like her brother or her mother. How much do you need to know that she isn't like her family? This is why I kept my relationship with Lena a secret because I knew you would react like this."

"I'm reacting like this because you dating  _Lena Luthor-_ "

"STOP IT!", this caught everyone's attention, Kara looks around and saw that Lena was giving her a worrying look, but Kara gives her a reassuring smile in return.

"Sorry, Alex was just teasing me too much.", Kara says with a sheepish smile. Then everyone went back to what they were doing expect Lena kept giving Kara a worrying look.

 _'I love you.'_ Kara mouths to Lena, watching as a blush adorned Lena's cheeks before watching Lena mouth back the words to her,  _'I love you, too.'_

"Kara-"

Kara didn't listen to what Alex was saying as she walks towards an empty conference room where Alex follows after her and close the door.

"Kara-"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react like that, so I kept it a secret. Besides, Lena was scared of being rejected because of her last name. Lena didn't want me to say anything just yet because she was afraid. So I kept it a secret.", Kara says, looking through the glass wall towards to where Lena and Winn were working.

"Oh, so Lena is suddenly deciding everything you guys-",

"No, you're not getting the point here, Alex...I was the one that decided not to tell any of you guys, but not that long ago, Lena said she was ready to face the consequences or rejection as she said it, she was ready to meet you guys. It was during one of our game night that Lena was supposed to come but back out the last minute because she felt scared. Lena apologizes to me the next morning. We were on the brink of breaking up and if I told you about my relationship with Lena, it might have been the final nail to the coffin.", Kara says as she waves to Lena who gives Kara her breathtaking smile. the smile where the corner of her eyes crinkle and her dimples full on display.

All Alex could do was watch the way her little sister's eyes light up every time Lena looks their way and how her smile gets impossibly brighter and wider.  _Kara is completely in love with Lena...Kara is head over heels in love with a Luthor._

Alex sigh as she turns to look at Lena, who gives Alex a shy smile as she nods her head before switching her attention to Kara and a blush appearing on her cheeks.  _How cute. Who would've of thought L-Corps cold, scary CEO could blush so cutely like that._

"Does she make you happy?",

"The most. You have no idea on how happy she makes me. Like, just being by her side makes me already happy and the way she smiles makes my heart swell with so many affections. Lena is my kryptonite, my world, my Rao. She's my everything and it so had to believe that a woman so good and caring, sweet like Lena to fall for a dork and klutz like me. Lena is the love of my life, she makes me weak in the knees and butterflies in my stomach-"

"Kara, you're rambling.", Alex says with a small smile on her lips when she sees Kara blush, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry.", came Kara's soft reply.

"You must've of really love her.", Alex says, looking at the way her little sister's face soften just thinking about Lena and the way she's looking at Lena is filled with so much love and affections, it somehow warms her heart knowing that someone was able to make her sister look like that.  _Even if that person happens to be a Luthor._

"I do...I feel like I waited for a long time to feel a love that feels this right. All the things we do, it makes me feel whole and complete. It feels so right...like we're destined to be together.", Kara says with a soft sigh and looks in her eyes, just looking at Lena. _I don't think I could hate someone who could make Kara this happy._

"I....I'm happy for you, Kara.", Alex says giving her baby sister a side hug.

"Re-really?", Kara says surprise.

"Yeah, anyone who can make you this happy is good in my book.", Alex says giving Kara a smile.

"I...I'm glad..be-because I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't or if I disappointed you.", Kara says, tears welling in her eyes, making Alex give her a sisterly smile.

"I would never be disappointed in you. I mean, sometimes its only because of stupid decision you make when fighting aliens.", Alex smiles when Kara punches her arms, gently of course, with a whine of protest, "But I would never be disappointed in you. You're my baby sister. I'll always love and support every decision you make, no matter how stupid they are."

Kara smiles as she sobs into Alex's embrace, while Alex laughs and rocks them back and forth, cooing at how cute Kara is. A knock on the door make s them turn to see who it was and Kara instantly brightens up, Alex laughs a how easily her mood changes just from seeing Lena.

"Sorry for interrupting, but J'onn wants to see you, Agent D-"

"Alex....just Alex.",

Lena gave Kara a confused look, but Kara shakes her head as she walks towards Lena and hugs her. Alex smiles seeing how Lena features soften so much when Kara hugs her.

"Ah...sorry. J'onn want to see you...Alex.", Lena says with hesitant.

"Okay. I'll see you later than Kara.", Alex says and chuckles when she hears a muffled reply from Kara who faces was buried in the crook of Lena's neck. "By the way, welcome to the family, Lena."

Lena somehow felt like crying, yet at the same time happy knowing that Alex approves her to be with Kara. Alex smiles soften when she sees the misty look in Lena's eyes before she buries her face in Kara's shoulder and the way Kara tightens her hold around Lena protectively. Alex walks out of the room but briefly turns around to see that they have separated, yet still have a loving look in their eyes.

"Also, mom wants to meet Lena by the way.", Alex says and laughs when she saw the look on the couples face.  _I hope they are in love with each other for a long time. I wonder who would proposal first, Lena? Kara?_ Alex chuckles at her own thoughts.

"Oh I can't wait for that day to come and the day a new member is added to this crazy family of ours."


End file.
